The Begining Of Something New SakuIno
by Rinkusu Sumizome
Summary: Sakura and Ino fight, and Kurenai surprises them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ino pig."

"Billboard brow."

And at the same time Ino & Sakura said.

"Gerrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Oh stop that. You too need stop this rivalry, and go out with each other." Kureni said make both girls jump in unison.

"Kureni you have got to stop doing that, and EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Thats really gross to even think about." Ino said offended by what Kureni said.

"Ya Ino is right that is gross." Sakura said turning around to go start her training with Tsunade-sensei.

"Did you see her blushing? Kureni did you?. Kureni, KURENI!?" Ino yelled.

-2 Minutes Later-

"Oh hello Sakura, Lady Tsunade is with a client at the moment." Shizune said quickly.

"So why aren't you in there with her?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... umm... well she said that it was personal, you know like an old friend personal... type thing." Shizune replied uncomfortably.

"Well what ever she is doing, will she be done soon?" Sakura asked with out clueing in on what Shizune was implying.

"I don't know Sakura." Shizune said putting her ear to the door.

-15 Minutes Later-

The door to the Hokoge's office opened. A strange man and Tsunade-sensei (along with a strange smell) came wondering out, with gaint grins apon their faces.

"Oh right I forgot, umm... well Sakura I guess I will be teaching you something new today. And because of my enlightened mood..." Tsunade-sensei said watching the man leave. "You will be taught something thats a bit different then usaul." And Shizune lead Sakura to a room that was oblivious to her till now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My note: I haven't a clue how far this is going go and I'm new at this so please enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. Or any of the characters involved with Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureni walking threw her front door, only to walk right out again. Kureni could feel her anger making the necessary arrangements to boil.

"Shit I keep forgetting to go and get it from her." Kureni whispered to herself angrily.

Kureni would have to spend a few days trying to fix her sleep after this night.

- 5 minutes later -

"Ok Shizune, you go and keep up with the paper work waiting for me." Lady Tsunade said so quickly that Sakura felt out of place. "Err... sorry, I'm just... abit curious on how well you can do this."

"Oh... it's ok. I'll try to do my best. So what are you gonna teach me tonight Sensei?" Sakura said ignoring the awkwardness.

"Ya err... I almost forgot." Tsunade said getting back on track. "I'm going to teach you how to tighten wounds or another part of a womens body, but that will come later."

"What, which part are you talking about?" Sakura asked almost catching on to what she was going to tell her.

"Oh you will find that out as soon as you master this part." Sakura's sensei said grinning to herself. "Now the chakra control is sorta like slowly increasing pressure on an orange."

An orange? why did she have to say orange, why could it have been a tomatoe? Sakura complained in her head.

- At the same time -

K this is not funny, was Sakura really blushing at what Kureni said about us? Ino kept screaming in her head all day.

"Miss Ino, miss how much are the tulips?" The women said quietly.

"Sorry madam, those are 15.00$." Ino said cluing in on the biggest line of customers in her store. It seemed like an eternity to her when the last customer was served.

"Ino it's time to close the shop, and I have a present for you." Ino's mother yelled down for the stairs.

"Ok be there in second." Ino said thinking of why she was going to get a present. A box of chocolates, and some flowers. It was Valentine's Day, thats why there was so many people at the store.

"I'm going out to see how Sakura is doing today, bye mom." Ino yelled around the same time she alwas did. But in reality Ino wished to know what Sakura was thinking when Kureni interrupted them. Ino realized that Sakura wasn't seen all day. Shizune was walking around like see was looking for someone dear to her.

"Hey Shizune who are you looking for?" Ino said startling the jumpy women.

"Ino, you scared me." Shizune said putting a hand to her chest like everyone did when they were scared. "I thought you were Lady Tsunade. Well I'm accual looking for Kureni, I need to speak with her."

Ino just shrugged shaking her head, and running off to go ask Sakura her question. Lady Tsunade, and Sakura weren't in there normal training place, so Ino wondered to the Hokage's office. As Ino peeped into the office, she remeber that Shizune was suppose to be in there. After looking around the office, she looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there. And thats when she noticed the light green glow shining threw a slit in the wall, and realized that it was a door. Opening the door slowly to not make it creak, and alert anyone inside. But Ino regretted that decision as soon as she saw Lady Tsunade and Sakura naked, and where holding there hands over their crotches.

-2 minutes ago-

"Ok Sakura, now that you have mastered that, let us try it on a live subject." Tsunade sensei

"Ok, but who would it be. The only ones here are us." Sakura asked.

"Oh sorry they will be us." Tsunade said blushing forgetfully "But we will have to get naked. I mean completely no clothes naked."

Sakura was paralyzed at those words and then slowly followed what Tsunade was doing. It took some time to feel semi comfortable. Then Tsunade told her that they where going to have to hold there clits, when performing this jutsu.

"Now remeber small amount of pressure at a time." Tsunade said warningly "You don't want to go to fast and make yourself bleed."

But what the Hokage failed to mention was, that the pleasure in doing this might have made Sakura cum on the spot. Then Ino was there yelled to put are clothes on, and to explain ourselfs. I would have came if it wasn't for that little Ino pig Sakura mentaly whispered angerly at herself.

"Ino why are you here. You are interupting a vital part of this justu." Tsunade Yelled startling her very horny student.

"I'm sorry my lady, I just had a question for Sakura." Ino said trying hard not to hurl. "It won't take long, I promise.

"Very well then. Sakura be quick." She said trying to keep her cool. "This I guess could be apart of your training."

After walking to the door in a hurry, Sakura was confronted with a question that would have made other people blush on the spot, but Sakura didn't care at that moment.

"So why did you blush then?" Ino said trying not to into her inpulse(which was to check out her best friend).

"I blushed because Kureni knew that I was a lesbain, not because he told us to go out together." Sakura said withholding the truth.

Ino agreed with that and fled the scene. Before Sakura could get inside before someone her, who else but Sasuka and Naruto Holding hands. They both stopped and where pitching tents in an instant, which was wierd because neither of them had ever been with a girl(because of an obvious). She ran in blushing at that sight, then continued her training. 


End file.
